


A note from the Detective

by ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish



Series: Ree [18]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: 2nd Series, F/M, Long Shot, New Beginning, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish/pseuds/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish
Summary: 2nd Long shot of Ree & Hancock begins! It has been almost a year since Ree met Hancock, and she has adjusted well with her new life in Goodneighbor. Now Hancock's received a word from Nick asking for help with a case. It's time to begin another adventure.





	A note from the Detective

I gazed at the sky, which had started to get hazy. A storm was coming, and it would be here soon. Hearing an audible crack from my back made me grimace. I smelled foul – but it was somewhat expected after we had spent the whole day collecting dead ferals' bodies and delivering them for beind burned good distance from Goodneighbor. The stench of the pyre followed the men who came back from the burning place and I had to admit it was ten times worse there than here.

It was yesterday when a big herd of ferals had attacked the walls of Goodneighbor. About every able man was needed to fend them off, but we did it. During the cleanup one of the guards found fresh pieces of mongrel carcass and it was suspected that someone – probably raiders – had planted them along the wall in the middle of the night and led the ferals to us.

”Shit, I hate this”, a man next to me exclaimed in frustration and kicked a leggless feral's body. ”We've been working all day and there's still bunch of these fuckers lying around.”

”It's gonna be a long night”, another chimed in gloomily, grabbing a feral from its arms and starting to drag it towards the big wheelbarrow. ”

I let out a tired sigh. I had tied my hoodie on my waist, but I was still sweating like a pig. Having my long, blond hair tied in a ponytail didn't help slightest. My boots were all covered in slimy blood and even with the long gloves I knew my hands had to smell god-awful.

Someone's hand came to rest on my shoulder and Fahrenheit's voice came behind me.

”Let's swap. You've been here since morning, so you should go and soak yourself.” She gave my shoulder a pat.

”Thanks”, I replied, genuinely grateful. My every muscle ached and I desperately wanted to have a good wash. Probably needed some RadAway, too.

After I got inside the Old State House I took the gloves off, leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I was dead tired.

”Everything okay, Ree?” A familiar, husky voice asked and as I opened my eyes, I saw Hancock descending the stairs.

I couldn't but smile. It had been almost a year since I first came to Goodneighbor. At the time I had been a prisoner and a bunch of raiders, who were in the business of slavery, had tried to sell me in an auction that was held in a local bar. But Hancock saved me and, on top of that, helped me to find my friend. Back then I was still traumatized by my past and couldn't use guns, but Hancock and Fahrenheit had helped me overcome my fears. And... somewhere along the way, I fell for John Hancock. Hard. He shared my feelings, and here we are. Working together to keep Goodneighbor as a place where everyone's welcome.

”Yeah, just tired, that's all. We were able to clean up the majority of the bodies, but there's still much to be done. It's hard to tell how many ferals there were since most of them are in pieces, but I'd say there had to be at least 30 or 40.”

”That's about the number Fahrenheit came up earlier, too. Gotta hand it to the bastards who did this, it was... Imaginative.” Hancock walked up to me and leaned in for a kiss.

”Don't, I reek”, I tried to stop him by raising my hand against him.

”You do”, Hancock agreed smiling and pressed on, until he reached my lips. ”You could bathe in mirelurk's shit and I'd still want to kiss you.”

”Eww”, I laughed. ”I still think I prefer water.”

Hancock smirked and straightening himself he fished out a cigarette and a lighter from his pocket.

”When you're done, come to my office. I received a word from Nick just a short while ago and I want to talk with you.”

”Nick Valentine? I haven't seen him since he visited us back when he was helping us with the raiders.” I remembered the detective and his reassuring character. Even with his injured face, which showed the metal parts moving under his skin and the other arm entirely stripped off from material that mimicked flesh, he was anything but scary. In my mind I saw his yellow, glowing eyes, but instead of being creepy they had been warm and comforting. I had instantly liked him.

”Yeah, it's been a while. But have your bath first and we'll talk then. Or did you need help with washing up?”

”I think I can manage. And I doubt I'd be getting any cleaner if you were there”, I chuckled. ”I'll be upstairs as soon as I'm done.”

…

There hardly was any working plumbing in Goodneighbor, so there were men assigned to distribute clean water for washing and drinking. After few bucketful of water I was somewhat cleanish, though I really missed hot showers and a good scrubbing.

As soon as my hair was more dry than wet, I got dressed and headed to Hancock's office. He was already there and gestured me to close the doors behind me when I came in. He rose up behind his desk and handed me a glass of vodka.

”You've earned it”, he said before I could refuse. ”Drink up. Now, about Nick. I received a word from him. He's asking for our help with a case involving a missing girl. It might be related to the human trafficking, but at this point it's just a guess.”

Hancock patted a note on his desk and stumped his cigarette.

”Why is he asking us? Is it happening here?” I took a sip and instantly had to shiver. The strong, burning sensation of the alcohol slid down my throat and gave me goosebumps.

”No, but he received a clue. Someone had seen a girl who resembled the missing person at a young settlement. Apparently the people living there are mostly ghouls and from here. Nick figured that I'd get them to talk. He already tried on his own and I guess they didn't really care for a synth poking around.”

I could understand that.

”Who's the missing girl?”

”Some teenager living with her family in Diamond City. I don't know all the details, but what I understood from Nick's message she was there at one point, and gone in the next. I'm leaving for Diamond City tomorrow morning, but it's up to you if you wanna come along or not.”

”Of course I'm coming”, I said without missing a beat. ”But I thought ghouls still aren't welcome there?”

”It's okay as long as I hide my face and arms. Besides, we're not going to be there long. If I know Nick, he'll want to get back to the settlement asap.”

I nodded and put the glass down to a table. Hancock turned to look out from the window and soon I could tell he was somewhere else. Standing up, I walked to him and gently put my arms around him from behind. He didn't turn around, but I felt him raising his hand on top of mine.

”You're thinking about your brother, aren't you?” I pressed my forehead against his back and closed my eyes.

”I still can't believe he was... And I was angry at him for all the wrong reasons”, Hancock muttered and took a final gulp from his glass. ”What my brother did back in Diamond City- I can't ever forgive him that. But even him didn't deserve to be captured by the Institute.”

I couldn't think of anything to say. I knew the history of him and Mayor McDonough, though I never met the former mayor of The Great Green Jewel, as the city was also apparently known.

”Anyway”, Hancock's back straightened and I stepped back, giving him some space. ”Can't do anything about that, so no use dwelling on it. We should get our gears ready for tomorrow.”

”I'll go get my backpack”, I start turning around, but Hancock grabbed my arm and pulled me close.

His palm on my neck he covered my mouth with his. Been a year or not, that still made me blush and caused my heart jolt. I raised my hand to his cheek and felt his rough skin. His lips weren't as soft as they would've normally be, either – the process of turning into a ghoul had replaced his soft lips with coarse, scarred skin. But every touch of those lips made mine aching for more.

”I love you, Sunshine”, he breathed as soon as our mouths parted enough. ”I feel like you're the only one I can talk like this, ya know?”

”I know, and I love you too”, I smiled and felt pride to be so close to him, in every way. ”It's getting late, John. We really should start packing if we're going to leave tomorrow.”

”You're right. I'll check Daisy's and Kleo's wares and pick up more ammo. Did you see Fahrenheit out there?”

”Yeah, we switched places so she's there carrying the bodies.”

As Hancock headed out I picked up my glass and emptied it. While living with Hancock I had built a bit better tolerance for alcohol, but not by much. One glass of this stuff was more than enough for tonight. Despite the mission we were going out for I couldn't help but feel excited. I had never been to Diamond City, only heard stories and rumors. Plus, it had been several weeks since we've really gone outside Goodneighbor.

I felt my arms, which weren't quite as flimsy as they had been when I had taken my first steps out from the vault. I had gained some muscle and it felt good – no, it felt right. I was happy to notice that I could even manage wearing heavier armor without getting exhausted right away. Nowadays I also carried both rifle and a heavily modified 10mm pistol. The pistol came handy when you had to act quick and didn't weight nearly as much as the rifle, so it could be fitted inside the clothes with ease.

On Hancock's desk the note caught my eye and I took a closer look at it. It was filled with neat handwritten words. At the bottom was Nick's signature and I found myself marveling it. The whole idea of synths continued to amaze me – I had only met Magnolia and Nick of whom I knew was a synth. But at the same time both of them were far more better persons than most. I looked forward meeting with him again.

 


End file.
